


The Proposal

by Galaxxi



Series: ask-joeydrewstudios fics [2]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, samsie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 20:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11905530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxxi/pseuds/Galaxxi
Summary: Sammy's tried a handful of times to propose, and chickened out every time. It's starting to get to him.[[Do NOT repost to other websites.]]





	The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> another fic from the ask blog! I've had this one sitting in my head for a while and I finally got around to writing it, I'm pretty happy with the way it came out and I hope you like reading it as much as I liked writing it c: enjoy~

   The ring box in his pocket felt like it weighed two tons.

   Date after date, he kept meaning to propose. They’d been dating for two years now, and they’d been in love for months before that. They wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of their lives together, and they knew it. He felt the happiest he’d been in a long time with this woman, his beautiful little Susie, and yet… _he couldn’t propose._ He kept picking out really nice places to go with the intention of popping the question and making it as memorable as possible. They’d gone to the park, out to dinner, they’d even gone on a river boat ride under the stars. _That_ one would have been perfect, sitting at a table in candlelight while the band played a slow ballad behind them. No, as with the other dates he backed down last second and he went home kicking himself.

   Today had been the fourth failed attempt. They’d gone out dancing and then out to dinner, and a handful of times he’d stuck his hand in his pocket expecting to pull the ring from it. _Not this time_ , he’d tell himself, leaving the box where it was. _The moment’s not right…_

Well, the moment was never quite right, and now they were back at his place cuddling on the couch and unwinding before Susie went home for the night. He had his feet up on the coffee table and his arms resting on the back of the couch, and she was leaning on his shoulder. He was glad they weren’t laying down with her head on his chest since his heart was still racing and he didn’t want her worrying about what was wrong. He was too busy thinking about all this and his fourth failed proposal attempt to listen to her as she rambled about… whatever she was rambling about. He only put his anxiety on hold when she repeatedly snapped her fingers in front of his face.

  “Sammy?? Earth to Sammy, you listenin’ to me?”

  “ _Of course_.” He lied. 

  “Oh yeah?” She asked playfully. She got up and sat facing him, pulling her legs under her. “What was I just talking about, then?”

  He looked off, pretending to think for a moment before taking a drag on his cigarette, blowing smoke into the air, and finally responding with a shrug. She wasn’t impressed.

  “Has something been bothering you lately?”

  The question surprised him. So much for not worrying about him. He kept his gaze off her and on the cigarette he held between two left fingers, watching the smoke trail off one end and curl up towards the ceiling. 

  “What do you mean?” He returned.

  “You’ve been acting weird the past few dates we’ve gone on, almost like you were waiting for something… like you were waiting for them to be over. But… if you were waiting for them to be over, why do we keep going out?” She explained.  He was quiet, considering his word choices carefully. He didn’t want to spoil the surprise.

  “It’s not that.”

  “Then what is it? You know you can tell me.” Her voice was stern and was clearly masking worry, and from the corner of his eye he could see she’d tilted her head as she idly curled a lock of her hair around her finger. Sometimes it pained him how cute she was. 

  “I’ve just been thinking.” He sighed, dropping his gaze passed his hand and to the floor.

  “…About?” 

  “Us.”

  She sighed now. Is it a good kind of thinking, or a bad kind? Did she even want to know?

  “It’s… It’s not bad, if you’re worried about that. I meant I was thinking about our future together.” He finally turned to her, she’d stopped mid-curl and was looking him in the eyes. There was a look of sadness and longing within them, and she seemed to be pouting. Sometimes it _really_ pained him how cute she was.

  He snuffed his cigarette in the ash tray on the coffee table in front of them, finished his glass of wine, and pulled her down on the couch with him. He was putting too much thought into every word he said, he didn’t want to say the wrong thing or suggest something he didn’t mean to.

  “Susie, how long have we been together?”

  “Officially, or in general?”

  “Officially.”

  “Two years as of a few weeks ago.”

  Silence. He didn’t know where he was going with this.

  “We’re getting old.” He chuckled. She smiled and hummed in response.

  “I’m serious, most people our age are already married with kids. Not babies, _kids_. But-”

  “But I kept having bad luck, and you just didn’t care.” She interrupted, still smiling.

  “Bad luck is subjective, for me that’s the luckiest I’ve ever been.”

  “Oh, shut up you.” She laughed, gently punching him in the chest. “Where are you going with this, anyway?”

  He sighed again.

  “I guess what I’m getting at is… I don’t know. This all feels right on track, but it doesn’t at the same time. It’s frustrating. I mean, the expectation is that we’re both already…” he trailed off. He needed to shut up.

  “ _Hun_ ,” she began, pushing herself up with her arms and holding herself over him, “It doesn’t matter what others expect. Who cares what we are, all that matters is that whatever we are is _together_ and _happy_. We don’t ever have to get married if we don’t want to, as long as we’re together I’ll be happy, and hopefully you would be too.”

  He stared into her sparkling blue eyes, thinking. She did have a point. All this time he’d been thinking about expectations and time, but not what he really _wanted_. What he _wanted_ was to spend the rest of his life with her, but she was right. They didn’t necessarily have to be married for that, did they?

  He… _did_ already have a far-too-expensive ring in his pocket, though.

  “Well, if we _did_ get married…” he sighed and looked off again as he pulled the box from his pocket and flipped it open, revealing the diamond-studded ring, “you wouldn’t complain, would you?”

  She stared at the ring for a minute in shock, then looked at him. His eyes were off somewhere beyond her and he was awkwardly trying to hide a smile. He’d started to go red, and when he felt her staring at him he stared back. He shrugged and smiled, feeling dizzy. 

  “Susie Mariee Campbell, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?”

  “I just did a whole spiel about how we don’t have to get married, and of _course_ you pop the damn question right after that.” She smiled as tears started welling up in her eyes and her voice cracked on her last word. She buried her face into his chest and started giggling.

  “…Is that a yes, then?” He asks as his smile grew wider.

  “ _Yes_. Yes. Of course. Nothing in the world would make me happier.” 

  “ _Wonderful_.” He hugged her tightly and kissed her on the head. She was still giggling and crying, and her makeup had started to run off in tears on his shirt. He’d started to tear up now as well. They didn’t care. All they cared about was that they were going to stay together, they were getting _married_ , and Sammy didn’t have to nervously sit through another date waiting for the perfect proposal moment to present itself.


End file.
